The Lives and Legend of the Young Jedi
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Katooni and her youngling clan survive Order 66, live and fight through the Dark Times and the Galactic Civil War, befriend Luke, Leia, and other legendary Rebel heroes, and serve in the New Jedi Order with honors. Chapters are mostly ficlets and vignettes.
1. Order 66

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars_ or _The Clone Wars_. Lucas and Disney own the former, and Filoni owns the latter.

* * *

**Order 66**

Katooni's POV

It promised to be an adventure unlike any other. My fellow younglings and I, including Ganodi, Gungi, Petro, Byph, and Zatt were out on a training mission with Master Tera Sinube on the planet Manda. Our mission was to learn how to command clone troops and their commanders in the face of combat. Ganodi was skeptical about leading clones as soldiers (apparently Master Rahm Kota, who is notorious for his mistrust of clones, has influenced her way of thinking about them), and Byph agreed with her, but the rest of us were willing to work with those brave soldiers.

We faced a small army of battle droids and super battle droids. Petro was cutting them down like there was no tomorrow. Gungi ripped them apart with amazing strength for his age. Byph and Ganodi mostly fought defensively. Zatt was bouncing about like he was a rubber ball, chopping up droids through the top down the middle. Master Sinube helped defend us and commended our actions for the most part. It was amazing, fighting as a group. I wondered how we would be, fighting by ourselves. It should have lasted longer.

At one point during the battle, the clone commander, whose name was Corner, was distracted by some kind of holographic transmission. A funny-looking man in a cloak was saying something to him. I noticed this because I had found a temporary lull in the fighting from where I was. I wondered who the hooded man was. Then I heard Corner say to him, "It will be done, my Lord." What happened next nearly put us all into shock. All of the clones, except for a few who were too preoccupied with shooting the droids, suddenly turned their blasters in our direction and prepared to fire.

"Petro! Master Sinube! Everybody! The clones are attacking us!" I yelled. We all just barely succeeded in defending ourselves in time to deflect the troopers' blaster bolts.

"Why are they attacking us?" asked Zatt.

"I _knew_ they couldn't be trusted!" said Ganodi.

"We've got to get out of here!" I shouted.

Petro, in an impulsive fit of anger, struck down several clones that were about to shoot at the three of us. Then, Byph yelled in his own language, "Look out, Petro!"

A battle droid had snuck up on Petro and shot him in the back of the shoulder. He dropped his lightsaber and fell to the ground. A trooper blasted the droid and then turned his blaster on Petro.

Gungi roared angrily and charged through the troopers, punching out any that got in his way. He reached the trooper that was about to kill Petro and tore his head off.

"Thanks, Gungi," said Petro, wincing from the pain.

"I didn't know a Wookiee child could be _that_ strong," remarked Zatt.

"Children!" said Master Sinube, "You must escape while you can! Run for it! I'll hold off these traitors!"

"You're the traitors," said Commander Corner, "and that's why we're executing you."

"What? _We're_ traitors?" said Ganodi. "Since when?"

"Don't talk to them, Ganodi!" urged Sinube, "You all have to escape! You're the last generation of new young Jedi, and I cannot let you die now!"

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"No," said Sinube, "I can only stop them long enough for you to escape if I sacrifice myself. Now go!"

"But Master-" I started to say.

"No 'buts,' Katooni!" said Sinube sternly. "This is your only chance. Run, all of you! And take care of Petro, too; Master Allie did teach you all basic healing powers, you know!"

Gungi carefully lifted Petro by one arm and helped him limp away at a faster speed than a wounded child normally could run at. The rest of us hesitated a moment longer, but as we saw the clones and the droids closing in on us, we knew we had no choice.

"Goodbye, Master Sinube," I said with tears in my eyes. Ganodi was crying, too.

"May the Force be with you, Padawans," Sinube shouted after them. Then, with the speed he could surprise enemies with due to his signature patience and slowness, he cut down the commander and sliced up many clone troopers and droids. We ran, deciding unanimously to get to the valley where their starfighters were concealed. We made it there in one piece each, and I offered Petro some bacta to sooth his injury until he could be properly healed while we all started our fighters.

As we took off, we saw Master Tera Sinube continuing to fight the clones and droids, finally killing all the clones before some leftover battle droids surprised him by shooting him in the back. He was now dead. I felt sorry for him, but we all knew that he would want us to go on living, so we reluctantly left Manda and took off into space.


	2. Aftermath of Order 66

**Aftermath of Order 66**

Katooni's POV

In space, we soon found ourselves almost face-to-face with _The Kamikaze_, our former Republic Star Destroyer. Ganodi advised that we jump to hyperspace immediately before they could scramble their fighters. Byph wanted to know where we were going, and in our desperation to find a safe place, we decided to get out of the SD's sight initially, until we could think of a safe place to go. We communicated over our comlinks for a few minutes.

"Are you all right, Petro?" I asked him, "How's that wound?"

"The bacta's helping a little bit, Katooni," he said, "Thanks."

"What was that?" Zatt demanded to know, "Why did the clones suddenly turn against us? Why did they help the droids kill Master Sinube? What are we going to do?"

"And why did they call _us_ traitors, too?" asked Ganodi, "I'd like to know where they dreamed up that idea."

Byph sounded more afraid than ever before in his life. Gungi growled his contempt for clone troopers.

"Right before they started attacking us," I said, "I noticed Commander Corner talking to somebody on a holoscan. The guy was dressed in a dark cloak and hood. I couldn't hear his voice clearly, or exactly what he said, but it must have been an order to kill us, because Corner said, 'It will be done, my Lord' to him, and well, then they just started attacking us."

My friends were silent for a few moments. Zatt said, "A man in a cloak and hood? And the commander referred to him as 'my Lord?' This sounds fishy to me."

Byph joked about things were naturally fishy for a Nautolan, as if he was trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work on me. "Byph," I said as patiently as I could, "I don't think this is a good time for humor, okay?" Byph apologized.

"Isn't Count Dooku supposed to be a Sith Lord?" asked Ganodi, "Maybe that was him. Maybe he has secret control over the clones as well as the droids."

"That can't be right, Ganodi," I said. "Remember? Dooku died at Anakin Skywalker's hands in the Battle of Coruscant a few days ago. No, this was someone else, I think."

"The clones are Republic troopers," said Petro, "Maybe somebody who ranks high in the Republic military or government gave them the order."

I was shocked at this notion. "Petro, are you suggesting that there might be a Sith hidden within the Republic government, and that he's somehow been playing all us Jedi for fools during this war?"

Petro must have shrugged, because I heard him moan for a second. "It's possible, Katooni. Who knows? He may have even played a part in starting this war. I know from my Jedi history that Sith are very adaptable to deceit and power."

"A Sith, in the Republic?" said Ganodi, "Are we all going to die because a Sith wants to take over the galaxy?"

"Well, it's always been the dream of the Sith Order to destroy the Jedi," said Petro, "because they dream of power, and the Jedi always get in their way."

Just then, I got a transmission on the communicator of my starfighter. "Wait a moment," I said to my friends. "Somebody's calling me. It might be Jedi survivors."

The call came through, but to my surprise, a senator of the Galactic Senate, Bail Organa, appeared in the hologram. As soon as he saw me, he asked if I was all right, and if anyone was with me. I explained the situation, and named all my companions to Senator Organa. He told us that he had just rescued two other Jedi survivors, Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and sent us his coordinates so we could rendezvous with him and his ship, the _Tantive IV_.

* * *

Inside, the senator and our two Jedi Masters greeted us warmly. We soon heard from them that these clone ambushes on Jedi had happened all over the galaxy, in virtually every location where the Clone Wars was taking place. I was devastated by the loss of so many Masters, Knights, and Padawans. Petro and Gungi felt upset in an angry way. Byph and Zatt hung their heads. Ganodi broke into tears and started to groan, "The end of the Jedi order," over and over again, until Yoda gave her a poke in the leg with his cane and reminded us that we're all Jedi, and that we cannot despair, even in such a bleak situation as this. Ganodi stopped her tears as quickly as she could, and the rest of us mastered our feelings, too.

Senator Organa informed us all that they had received a signal from the Jedi Temple, saying that all Jedi should return to the Temple at once, because the war was over. He also related to us how he saw thousands of clone troops attack the Jedi Temple and presumably kill everyone inside. Master Obi-Wan was the first of us to figure out that we must return to Coruscant in secret and alter the signal before any stragglers could fall into the trap and be killed.

My friends and I offered to help in any way we could, and Yoda and Obi-Wan, knowing that we were able to face danger, even on our own, allowed us to come, too.


	3. A Shocking Revelation

**A Shocking Revelation**

Zatt's POV

On approach to Coruscant, Senator Organa was informed by Mas Amedda that he was required to attend a special session at the Galactic Congress. My friends and I wondered almost desperately what it was about, because, as Katooni explained to the Masters, a strange, hooded man had ordered the clones on Manda to kill them, and we wanted more answers. Obi-Wan came up with a risky, but necessary plan. Because we were less obviously Jedi in dress and appearance, Gungi and I would go with Organa to the Senate and, hiding our presence from the Sith's shock troopers with Force Cloak, we would listen to exactly what was going on in the Republic now that the Jedi Order was apparently destroyed. My other four friends would quietly go with Obi-Wan and Yoda to the Temple to investigate there.

Organa chose to go to Senator Padmé Amidala's pod for some reason instead of his own. With the help of a few mind tricks played on Senate guards and shock troopers, Gungi and I snuck in with him. Senator Amidala was surprised to see us, asking who we were, but Organa whispered our identities in her ear, and insisted that she must not reveal our presence to anyone in the chamber. Amidala was confused, but agreed to this.

I took out my datapad and set it to audio record. Gungi whispered to me in his language, and pointed at the Chancellor's podium in the center of the vast room. It was unbelievable. The Chancellor's face as warped and partly melted, his blue eyes were now a glowing yellow, and he was dressed in a robe and hood just like the man Katooni described in the holoscan! The Chancellor was the Sith! And the great irony was that no one except Organa, Gungi, and me believed he was a Sith!

He was talking about a Jedi plot to overthrow the Republic, and how it had been foiled by the 501st Battalion, which he had now renamed the _501__st__ Legion_. He also discussed how the Separatists had just been defeated for good, and how Dooku had been seemingly uncovered not as a Sith, but as a Jedi helping the other Jedi manipulate the galaxy with the Clone Wars so they could take over! But worst of all was what he said next, after he was finished talking about all that.

Palpatine announced that the Republic was going to be transformed into the Galactic Empire, an anti-Jedi government consisting of laws that would overpower the rule of the Senate, and essentially make a huge and ever-growing military into the true government of the galaxy. Worst of all, he crowned himself its _permanent_ Galactic Emperor.

"I can't believe this!" I said quietly. "That monster! How could he do this to the galaxy?"

"And how could he get over half of the galaxy to side with him so willingly and cheerfully?" Bail said ironically.

It was then that I became aware that so many people in the room were _cheering_ for their new Emperor. _Were they out of their freaking, tiny minds?_

"So this is how liberty dies," said Padmé with her own irony, "With thunderous applause."

Bail then considered tabling a motion against the Empire, but Padmé stopped him, saying that almost all the senators who oppose Palpatine were already in trouble with the state, and that it would be useless trying to outtalk the Emperor. Instead, she said he must vote for Palpatine and the Empire and give the false impression of loyalty until he could find or make a resistance movement strong enough the challenge the Empire. She also recommended that two fellow senators, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis, be persuaded to do the same.

This was all hard to take in for Gungi and me, too, and Gungi had to remind himself not to roar in protest. But after seeing how so much of the galaxy was siding with the Sith and the dark side, we too saw the wisdom in Padmé's words, and assured Bail that we and the Force would be behind him in everything he did.

* * *

Petro's POV

At the Jedi Temple, which was burning endlessly (how could the firefighters be so callous as to ignore this blaze?) we had to get past some decoy clone troopers dressed in Jedi clothes first a short distance from the Temple. Then we had to cut down a lot of armored ones in front of the entrance before we could get inside. Master Yoda looked grim when we had finished them, but for me, it felt good to cut down these guys. I think Ganodi liked it, too, because she was the only one of us who was shouting, "Take that!" repeatedly and bashing trooper helmets with the butt of her lightsaber hilt.

Inside, we were met with the sight of many clone corpses on the floor, and many more Jedi bodies piled alongside them. Even I felt sorrow when we noticed that some of the victims were younglings.

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-Wan said sadly. Katooni and Ganodi cried openly. Byph and Yoda examined a body more closely, the body of swordmaster Cin Drallig, who had vainly defended the children from their attackers. Yoda called our attention to the fact that some of the Jedi, including Drallig, were killed by a lightsaber instead of a blaster. The rest of us, including me, gaped at that. Had a Jedi been helping the clones kill the other Jedi?

After Obi-Wan recalibrated the beacon so that it told Jedi to stay away from the Temple, he too wanted more answers. He turned on a hologram of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and to our shock and alarm, Master Drallig, and Padawns Whie Malreaux and Bene, along with all the younglings, were being viciously cut down by none other than Obi-Wan's former pupil, and Ahsoka Tano's former Master, Anakin Skywalker!

"What?" said Katooni, "Anakin killed our fellow Jedi?"

"How could he do that?" asked Ganodi, "Is he coming to kill us, too?"

"I'd like to see somebody teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" I said hotheadedly.

Obi-Wan was obviously the most devastated of us all, wracked with emotional pain.

Katooni recognized the hooded man from the holoscan as he stepped into the camera range and praised Anakin for his dark deeds. Only, the hooded man, who was now an Emperor evidently, referred to Anakin as "Lord Vader."

Yoda announced that young Skywalker had become a Sith Lord named Darth Vader, and that he and the Emperor, or Darth Sidious, as Yoda called him, must be destroyed. But he also said that both Sith were far too dangerous for any of us kids to fight, and that Obi-Wan wasn't strong enough to face Sidious, so Yoda said that he would face the Emperor, Obi-Wan would look for Anakin, or Vader, whatever, and the rest of us would have to rejoin Senator Organa in the relative safety of the _Tantive IV_ for now.

Needless to say, I was a little disappointed that I couldn't test we new lightsaber skills against a Sith, but we all saw the wisdom of Yoda's words, and he escorted us back to Organa before he and Obi-Wan went off to fight the Sith.


	4. The Sith Win, For Now

**The Sith Win, For Now**

Ganodi's POV

We rendezvoused with Zatt, Gungi, and Organa at the _Tantive IV_, like Master Yoda told us to do. He and his pilot, Captain Antilles, promised to keep us safe to the very best of their ability. It was almost too much to hope for, Obi-Wan killing Darth Vader after he so easily killed so many of our brother and sister Jedi. But I hoped that Yoda would at least succeed in killing the Emperor. Master Yoda was Supreme Master of the Jedi Order, and one of the fiercest foes the darkness had ever known, and how could an old Sith like Sidious defeat him?

We waited in prolonged suspense for a few hours. Then Senator Organa received a call from Yoda. Our beloved Grand Master had failed to kill the Emperor, and Imperial shock troopers were chasing him in the thousands, ready to kill him. Bail went out on his private speeder to pick up Yoda, who was going through a pipeline adjacent to the Senate Rotunda, too small for Palpatine or clones to follow him through.

We all sought for strength and peace of mind in the wake of this disaster, and found it hard to find. Emperor Palpatine had survived, and his survival had ensured that the galaxy was going to go through unspeakable suffering for who knew how long. Zatt and Gungi told me that Bail was thinking of working his way up to forming a resistance to the Empire, but that it could take as long as twenty years. That was small comfort for me, needless to say, because the longer it took, the more people would perish or suffer because of this Empire, and not just Jedi.

After Yoda was rescued, and he said that the only place he was wounded was his pride, we all went to an asteroid world known for its secrecy and the discretion of its alien inhabitants, the mining colony of Polis Massa. There, we waited while Master Yoda went to a private room to meditate on the Force. After his defeat, he said, he felt the need to talk to someone who lived in the Force. We all wondered what he was talking about.

Eventually, Obi-Wan Kenobi finally made contact. He came to Polis Massa in a Naboo ship, and ran out of it with an injured Senator Amidala in his arms. Our old friend, R2-D2, and a protocol droid named C-3PO, walked out of the ship behind him. Padmé needed immediate medical attention, so Obi-Wan and Bail took her to the Polis Massan doctors and medical droids. Yoda and the rest of us soon joined them.

The droid in charge of the operation said she was perfectly healthy, but that she had lost the will to live, and was dying as a result. Obi-Wan explained to us that Anakin/Vader had been revealed to be married to Padmé in secret, and that he had suspected betrayal when Obi-Wan came out of her ship on the hellish planet of Mustafar, and choked her with the Force. Vader had also slain all the Separatist leaders in cold blood, explaining how the Clone Wars ended so abruptly. Then, after a savage duel throughout Mustafar, Obi-Wan severed all of Vader's limbs, and Vader became immolated by the heat and fire of a lava river. Obi-Wan didn't actually see him die, but he left him for dead, refusing to strike the death blow, even in mercy, because it might have led Obi-Wan down a dark path of his own.

I was shaken to my core. So were all my friends. A Jedi had secretly married a senator, and his turn to the dark side, coupled with the rise of the Empire, had made her give up on life! My heart went out to Padmé, and Katooni later told me that her heart did, too. However, as it turned out, Padmé was also pregnant, and the Polis Massans had to work quickly in order to save her twin babies.

We watched from behind a glass panel while Obi-Wan and a midwife droid helped Padmé with her labor. A boy was born first. Although he was obviously human, and not a Rodian, like me, I thought he looked so cute and peaceful there. We heard Padmé name him Luke. Shortly afterwards, she gave birth to the other baby, a girl, whom Padmé named Leia. I rather liked the name. It had a very pretty sound to it. Then, after saying something to Obi-Wan about how there was still some goodness in Anakin, which surprised all of us, she stopped breathing and died.

Katooni and I cried once more. We wondered if we would ever have enough tears for this string of tragedies.

Byph and Gungi hung their heads. Zatt and Petro looked sad, too. Yoda sighed sorrowfully.

Now what was left was what we were going to do with the babies, and what all us Jedi were going to do with our time while the Empire ruled the galaxy with an iron fist.


	5. What To Do Now

**What To Do Now**

Katooni's POV

In the _Tantive's _meeting room, we all discussed the fate of the galaxy. Yoda said Padmé's body should be taken to Naboo, but that she should still appear to be pregnant so no one would know her children were born. The children themselves had to be hidden safely, in a place where the Sith couldn't sense their presence. To all our amazement, including Obi-Wan's, Yoda said that they could no longer afford to take the children like they used to take younglings from their parents and indoctrinate them in the Force. He told us that these children needed to know how to love others, and needed a family environment to do that.

That's when Bail suddenly offered to take Leia as his adopted daughter. He and his wife, the Queen of Alderaan, had always talked about adopting a baby girl, since they had constantly failed to have one themselves. Yoda said that with our blessing, and that of the Force, Leia could be his daughter.

"Thank you, Masters," said Bail, "I don't know what to say. Thank you, that's all."

"That's the noblest deed I've ever seen a Galactic Senator do, Senator Organa," I complimented him.

Bail smiled at me gratefully. Then we asked what to do with Luke. Obi-Wan said that the closest thing he had to a family besides his father and mother was the Lars family, Owen and Beru, both moisture farmers on Tatooine. "And I could take the boy there myself, and watch over him, until he grows mature enough to take care of himself. I'd be like…perhaps an eccentric old uncle to him, I think. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life."

"Settled, it is then," said Yoda, "To Tatooine, you shall take him."

"And what of the young Padawans here, Master?" asked Bail. "They're rather young still, and could run into more danger than they're ready for under the reign of the Empire."

"Young, they are, yes," said Yoda, sizing up all of us with his eyes, and possibly also the Force, "and small. But matured into children who can defend themselves, they have. Feel it in their hearts, I can. And attract too much attention to themselves, dangerous that is, particularly if put all together in one place. The younglings must make up their own minds what to do and where to go. Their destiny, only they are in control of."

Obi-Wan and Bail exchanged surprised looks. We were all equally surprised, but our hearts swelled with pride at being declared able to take care of ourselves during these dark times. I, for one, felt for a moment like I was twice as tall as I actually was.

"Well, I'd like to hide out on Tatooine with Obi-Wan, though not necessarily in the same house," said Ganodi. "I'd like to help Master Obi-Wan protect Luke, and dealing with the denizens of Mos Eisley and Mos Espa is something I think I'd be good at doing."

"That is fine with me, Ganodi," said Obi-Wan with a pleased smile, "I know you can do it. Just don't underestimate the scum and villainy of Mos Eisley, or the Sand People, either, or even the trackless deserts."

"I won't," promised Ganodi.

"I know there'll be people on Coruscant who will need help," said Petro, "I want to disguise myself as an Imperial citizen and defend those who can't protect themselves on Coruscant."

"That sounds pretty dangerous to me," said Bail. "Coruscant's underworld is full of dangerous thugs and monsters."

"Worry not, Senator Organa," said Yoda, "Ready for the challenge, young Petro is."

"If you say so, Master Yoda," said Bail.

"Oh, good," said Petro, "Maybe I'll get a chance to take down some clone troopers, too!"

Gungi said in Shyriiwook that he wanted to help his people, the Wookiees, withstand the assaults of the Empire on Kashyyyk. To do that, he planned on hiding in plain sight, acting as any ordinary Wookiee, except with a hidden lightsaber. Yoda and Obi-Wan consented to that.

"I think I want to find somewhere in the sector where the planet Dac is to keep busy," said Zatt, "Master Kit Fisto used to protect the Mon Calamari from Separatist attacks, and I'd like to do the same for them and the Quarren if the Imperials assault their world. I hear that the Calamari and Quarren senators are in big trouble for opposing Palpatine, and that could get their whole world in trouble."

Byph simply stated that would go anywhere the Force told him to go. He was not partial to any part of the galaxy, saying that he would even go to Nar Shaddaa if he had to.

As for me, I had the most difficulty figuring out where the Force was leading me. Finally, I decided to go with Petro for the time being, and if the Force led me to somewhere else, I'd go there as soon as possible. Yoda and Obi-Wan found all of these ideas acceptable.

"How about you, Master Yoda?" I asked the ancient Master.

"A little-known world in the Outer Rim, there is," said Yoda, "Dagobah is its name. A swamp planet uninhabited by sentient life, it is, but strong with the Force, as well. Go there alone, I will, for my self-imposed exile."

Everything being settled, Yoda concluded the conversation by saying, "Until the time is right, disappear we will." Ganodi didn't look entirely comfortable with the thought of us disappearing while the galaxy suffered, but we all knew there was no choice.

Bail walked out of the room, saying something about delivering Artoo and Threepio over to Captain Antilles, and mind-wiping Threepio as a precautionary measure, due to his talkative nature. But Yoda asked the rest of us to wait a moment. "In your respective solitude, training I have for each of you."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Training?" he asked. I wondered what the old Master meant, too.

Yoda smiled. "An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the Netherworld of the Force. Your old Master," he said, looking at Obi-Wan as he said this last.

Obi-Wan looked awed. "Qui-Gon?"

We all were on high alert. "The Qui-Gon? The maverick Jedi Master who always challenged the rules and spoke his mind to authority no matter what?" Petro said.

"Indeed," said Yoda, "Told me how to achieve it, he did. The release of self, not the exaltation of self, wins this. Compassion, not greed, gives one eternal life. The answer to the darkness, love is."

We were all grinning and cheering excitedly. Evidently, all of us, myself included, were awed by the notion of living forever.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you," Yoda concluded.

* * *

Petro, dressed in a different tunic, pants, boots, and a coat, his lightsaber hidden under the coat, landed on Coruscant in a public passenger liner, ready to selflessly defend any of the citizens of the galactic capital from the clones and officers of the Empire.

Katooni, also dressed differently, but keeping her headdress, joined him outside the ship, filled with confidence that the Force would tell her what to do and where to go in time.

Somewhere in the Outer Rim, Byph flew a one-man starship from planet to planet, waiting for the guidance of the Force to come to him, depending on his courage to face whatever scenario crossed his path.

On Dac, or Mon Calamari, Zatt met with some Mon Calamari and Quarren on one of their floating cities, and the Calamari agreed to accept his help as long as he didn't deliberately draw attention to the planet. He trusted himself not to let them down.

On Kashyyyk, a little Wookiee named Gungi snuck through the Imperial blockade and made contact with legendary Wookiee warriors Tarfful and Chewbacca, and told them to be patient for the right opportunity to strike back at the Empire.

And on Tatooine, little Ganodi watched Master Obi-Wan deliver baby Luke to Owen and Beru Lars and ride off into the night on his eopie. Then, with hope in her heart, she hopped back on her own eopie and rode off to the Jundland Wastes to make herself her own home.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is far from over. There are still all the adventures Katooni and the others have during the Dark Times, with the Rebel Alliance, serving the New Republic and the New Jedi Order, and even fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong War for a little while. I haven't read all the Star Wars novels there are, far from it, so I'm using _Star Wars: The Essential Reader's Companion_, as a source and basis for the adventures in this fan fiction. If I get some events, or some dialog, wrong, please forgive me. I'm trying my best here.


End file.
